


Peaceful

by molki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molki/pseuds/molki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru is in one of his moods, Maru wants to help him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of miss seeing new fics in this fandom and MaruBaru fics have always been considerably rare anyway so, - after watching a few Janiben episodes where the boys surely provided a lot of inspirational material (lol) - I was craving some MaruBaru fic and due to the lack of it I've decided to take matters into my own hands and write one myself. Also, this was my first Kanjani8 fic in English, comments are much appreciated! :D

The whole week had been so stressful that ending it in is such calm and peaceful way was surely not what he had been expecting.

He had to admit – even if only to himself, - he had mood swings. Well, it only happened _sometimes_ , he thought defensively. But whenever he was in a bad mood during work someone always ended up noticing it because he wasn’t exactly subtle about it. Usually it was Yasu, sometimes Yoko or Hina but this time the one that first noticed it was Maru and that was a bit unusual. Or maybe he was always the first one to notice it and just didn’t say anything about it; Maru was reserved like that and hardly ever meddled in other people’s business. He was definitely the type that waited for people to seek for his help rather than question others about their concerns.

So it came as a surprise when during a break between a photo shoot and an interview, that he really wasn’t looking forward to, Maru strode along the dressing room with a somewhat shy smile adorning his face and sat beside him on the couch, poking his cheek lightly and disturbing the moment he had reserved to mope on his own about the current unsatisfying state his life was in.

“What?” He tried to sound annoyed but not _too_ annoyed, he was rather enjoying the sudden attention after all.

“Nothing,” He kept on poking, now at the other man’s chin. “I’m just a bit bored.”

“Well,” he sighed. “I’m not in a very entertaining mood if you haven’t noticed.”

“Who said you need to be trying to be entertaining to entertain _me_?”

He couldn’t help but smile a little, pushing away the hand that had started poking at his neck.

“I just wish we were done for the day.”

“Looking forward to going out with friends or something?”

“As if!” Another sigh. “I’m just tired, I guess. And not really in the mood for interviews.”

“I see,” he looked thoughtful for a second. “Days like that are the worst, when we are not in the mood to do something and we still have to do it. But if you don’t have plans for later maybe we can try thinking of something to do? That way you’ll have a nice thing to look forward to. Maybe that’ll make time go by faster?”

He was surprised. Maru almost never invited him out.

“What are the options of nice things that you can offer me?” He joked trying to look bored, but he was smiling with his eyes, already feeling slightly better.

“Oh, I have so many suggestions, Subaru-kun!” He offered with eyes full of mirth and both of them laughed.

Just like that, his hatred towards that awfully long and busy week eased a little bit.

 

During the following two days, as if the first time hadn’t been unusual enough, Maru invited him out again. The first time had been a restaurant close to the place the interview had been held at, the next two were quiet, much smaller, restaurants that Maru said he had just recently found out about. The fact that he clearly had given it some thought - planned out the place where to take Subaru next, - made Subaru feel somehow special. It seemed that he was also trying his best at giving Subaru a good time, they would talk about things that Subaru was interested in, never once did he ask Subaru about what was it that was bothering him – probably because he _knew_ he didn’t want to talk about it - they would joke around about all kinds of silly things and Maru would be just overly nice. Subaru couldn’t help but wonder what had made him decide to try so hard to take Subaru’s head out of his problems; Maru was doing a great job though so he surely wasn’t going to complain.

The week was over and he wasn’t feeling drained, irritated or even annoyed, which was a first considering the tight schedule he had that week. And it was all thanks to Maru.

Now he was sitting comfortably at the leather couch of the karaoke room they rented, feeling totally at ease while sipping at the _shōchū_ with oolong tea he had ordered a few minutes ago and watching Maru singing _Let it go_ with probably more passion than he should.

It was peaceful. The whole atmosphere was nice and made him feel good, his chest was warm and he wondered if it was because he was already drunk or maybe if it was because of all the gratitude and admiration he was feeling towards the man in front of him. Either way, it was a great feeling.

He placed his half empty glass over the table with an easy smile curving his lips and waited for Maru to finish the last part of the song before calling his name. When he looked, Subaru beckoned him and gestured for him to sit beside him, at which the other man complied instantly.

“See? I told you I would get more points than you for this song.” He was practically bouncing with excitement while pointing at his score.

“Whatever, _Elsa_.” Subaru laughed when Maru looked overly offended. “Listen,” He cleared his throat and looked into the other man’s eyes. “I wanted to thank you for making this week so much better.” He said it very naturally but when the other man looked surprised and slightly embarrassed he couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. “I mean… I know I can be a bit moody sometimes,” he shushed Maru when he looked like he had a remark to make about that. “And I know you had no reason to do all the things you have done to lighten up my mood these days so I figured I should say I’m glad you cared enough to actually go out of your way and spend some time with me, it really means a lot.”

Maru was smiling brightly and it was oddly contagious.

“I’m happy you are feeling better,” he was running his hands up and down the legs of his own jeans which made the other man wonder if maybe he was wiping away the sweat of his hands before touching Subaru. “And I did have my reasons.”

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows, questioning.

“We had 2 free days before this week and then after 3 days of working together you hadn’t smiled a single time if not for the cameras,” and there it was, the touch, he started caressing Subaru’s cheek which made the older man smile internally for having guessed it right, secretly taking pride on himself for knowing Maru so well. “I was kind of missing your dimple.” He added with a funny face, obviously trying to conceal his own embarrassment with some humor.

Subaru laughed a bit and took the opportunity to straddle Maru’s lap without any warning, circling his neck with his arms and looking into his eyes with mischief.

“So you missed this lonely single indentation on my face? But you’ve got two of those and you only have to look in the mirror to see them!”

“I’d rather look at yours,” Maru was smiling and holding Subaru’s gaze but the older man noticed that some color was already spreading across his cheeks. “I’m quite fond of it.”

“Are you?” For some reason, he started whispering, which made Maru swallow while nodding. “Then you should keep on inviting me out to make sure I’m in a good mood.”

“Yeah…” he whispered back. “I should probably do that.” He placed his hands on both sides of Subaru’s hips and squeezed a little.

Subaru leaned in slowly, closing his eyes only when their lips touched and Maru made a satisfied noise at the back of his throat. He started caressing Maru’s lips with his own, enjoying the softness of the touch and the feeling of sensitive skin getting warmer with the friction. Maru’s hands were all over his back and sides, caressing him everywhere and he brought his hands up to run his fingers through Maru’s soft hair. Soon enough he wanted more – it was no secret that he had never been very patient, - so he opened his mouth a little and sucked at Maru’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside his welcoming mouth. He ran his tongue over Maru’s, circling it with his own and gasping when the younger man bit at his bottom lip.

He broke the kiss for a second just to look at Maru, his eyes were a lot darker than usual, his lips were shiny and slightly parted and his tousled hair just added to the vision. Maru looked longingly at him and that made Subaru kiss him again. There was something very sensuous about the way Maru just seemed to be up for anything Subaru tried to do, the smaller man started rocking his hips lightly and Maru eagerly adjusted his position for better friction, making them both moan hoarsely in the process.

The taller man sighed happily as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss while placing his right hand under Subaru’s way too loose T-shirt, spreading his fingers and caressing his back up and down. Subaru explored Maru’s mouth carefully, losing himself in the kiss and massaging the other man’s nape with his fingers. When Maru sucked at the tip of his tongue, he grunted his approval and started grinding his hips harder; that made the other man gasp a little as he circled Subaru’s waist with both arms, bringing him even closer.

They kept on kissing for long minutes and when his jeans were feeling unbearably uncomfortable Subaru broke the kiss and threw his head back, taking a deep breath.

“Touch me.” He commanded with closed eyes while still moving his hips.

Not having to be told twice, Maru pulled the other man’s shirt up and started kissing his chest, running his tongue languidly across his right nipple.

While he greatly appreciated the caress, that wasn’t exactly what Subaru had in mind and so he quickly opened the button of his jeans to give Maru a clue. He couldn’t hold back a long moan when the other man quickly unzipped his pants and freed his cock, circling it with his long fingers and no trace of shame.

“Look at me?”

And he did, even if keeping his eyes open at the moment had been proven to be quite a challenge. He licked his lips, making a show out of every one of his movements, and then bit at his bottom lip hard. Maru whimpered and started pulling at Subaru’s cock firmly.

“Beautiful.” He breathed out while increasing the pace with quick but firm movements. “You look so beautiful right now.” He sounded out of breath and Subaru kissed him hard because he couldn’t help it and also because being praised always made him feel a bit embarrassed.

He ran his fingers through Maru’s damp with sweat hair and kissed his way up to Maru’s ear, where he applied a few wet kisses before sucking at his earlobe with abandon. He was _so_ turned on right now and he could feel that Maru was rock hard even through his jeans. He felt the sudden urge to touch Maru and so he placed his open hand at the front of his pants, rubbing slightly and stealing a grunt from the taller man.

“I want to suck you off.” He whispered with his lips still touching the other man’s ear. For a split of second, Maru stopped moving his hand as if taken aback by those words. “I really, _really_ feel like kneeling before you and tasting you.” He licked at the taller man’s ear for good measure and chuckled when that made him quiver. “You were so good to me,” he hissed when Maru circled the tip of his cock with his thumb. “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good. Can I?”

Maru moaned softly.

“Why is it always so difficult to say no to you?”

Subaru laughed and looked at Maru, who was breathing through his mouth, with his eyes screwed shut and looking quite desperate. He kissed his forehead before answering:

“Because I always ask for great things.”

In no time, he was off of Maru’s lap and kneeling on the ground right in front of the couch, all while gazing up at Maru with a half smirk playing around his lips. The taller man had both hands firmly pressed against the couch as if he didn’t know what to do with them or maybe had to hold onto something to prevent himself from moving. His chest heaved as he struggled to control his breathing and his expression was starting to look pained. Subaru licked at his lips again, looking quite pleased with himself. He started unbuttoning Maru’s jeans carefully and then pulled his pants and underwear all the way down to his knees so they wouldn’t be on the way. He took his time looking at the newly exposed flesh and appreciating the sight before him before actually touching the other man with tentative hands. Maru hissed at his touch and so he looked up, surprised.

“Cold hands?”

Maru shook his head.

“Just,” he took a deep breath before he could continue. “'s good to feel you touching me like that.” His lips curved into a small shy smile and when Subaru let out a throaty laugh he just shrugged. “It’s true.”

Subaru kissed the inside of his thigh and circled his cock, stroking it.

“Glad to know.” It was all he said before touching his lips to the tip of the other man’s cock, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth and let the head slide inside. He wet it with his tongue, savoring the salty taste as he slid his lips further down. Every moan Maru let out made his own cock twitch.

He couldn’t begin to explain how being on his knees with another man’s cock inside his mouth like he was right now could possibly make him feel so powerful but it _did_. It probably had to do with the way Maru was falling apart right in front of his eyes because of his touches.

The taller man had placed a hand over his mouth to try to prevent the noises he wanted to make from coming out but he was failing at keeping silent.

Subaru licked from the base of his cock to the tip and then sucked at the head before sliding his lips down, humming his approval when Maru pulled at his hair with his free hand. He was so turned on it was starting to physically hurt and he could barely resist the urge to touch himself.

From the way Maru started mumbling incoherently he could tell he wouldn’t last much longer so Subaru circled the tip with his tongue a few times and sucked hard before releasing him and standing up. The taller man looked up at him, confusion written all over his face, his hair was pointing at all directions and Subaru thought that he never looked more endearing. With a swift movement, he took off his own pants and underwear, climbing back on top of Maru’s lap as he looked inside his half-lidded eyes and gave his lips a peck.

“Together.” He uttered as if that was clarification enough.

But Maru understood, he always did. Soon enough he was circling both their cocks with his large hands and making them both gasp.

“So good,” he breathed in between restrained moans while digging his nails on Maru’s clad shoulders, his head was once again thrown back, his eyes were closed and lips parted, his back was arched and he couldn’t prevent his hips from snapping up to meet Maru’s fist.

Maru had picked up the quick pace from earlier; he had one hand around both of them while the other was fisted at the front of Subaru’s shirt, pulling at it as if to bring him as close as possible. He was biting at his own lips but still he was making guttural noises as he approached his climax.

“Shibu-” Half a nickname was all he managed to get out when Subaru licked his lips and he simply couldn’t hold it back anymore. The orgasm hit him with force and he could see stars at the back of his eyelids.

Maru’s grip slacked off so Subaru closed his own hand around himself and started pumping at his cock quickly while watching the other man’s face twist with pleasure. It took him only a few fast pulls and then he was collapsing on top of Maru, feeling his whole body tremble as waves of pleasure washed over him.

It took them a few minutes to get back to reality and start moving again, Maru hugged Subaru close and kissed the top of his head, Subaru smiled and playfully bit at Maru’s neck.

They stayed silent for a while, caressing each other contently and just being too lazy to do anything else. After some time though, Subaru sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“If we stay like this any longer I’ll end up falling asleep for real and I think we won’t have time for a nap. Our time must be almost up.”

Maru nodded and kissed Subaru quickly on the lips.

The smaller man climbed off of the other man’s lap and cleaned himself up a bit with the napkins that were over at the coffee table, gesturing for Maru to do the same before they started dressing up.

“You know,” he started when they were already collecting their things and grabbing their bags. “This will probably keep me in a good mood for a while.”

Maru looked at him and laughed fondly.

“We’ll see about that, we both know how easily you can get moody.”

Subaru frowned to show he didn’t approve of that comment but then he gave Maru a leering smile.

“If I get moody you can always invite me out again.” He winked and Maru was clearly blushing. He made a mental note to talk dirty to Maru more frequently because it was fun and the other man looked adorable when embarrassed. “Next time make sure we meet at your place so we’ll have more time and space to _play_.” He was sporting a broad smile as he passed by the other man, patting him on the shoulder as he left, leaving a dyed red Maru behind to have a moment to catch his breath back.

Spending time with Maru was always so much fun. He was certain he would be in a good mood for quite some time after tonight, he thought to himself as he walked in the counter’s direction to take care of their bill.

**Author's Note:**

> I would never be able to post this without the help of my dear friend and beta reader theotheralissa <3  
> This fic was originally posted here: http://arrisor.livejournal.com/20823.html


End file.
